


NSFW Gravity Falls

by HailSam



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Eating out, F/M, M/M, Multi, Object Head Bill Cipher, Oral Sex, Triangle Bill Cipher, Underage - Freeform, hehe, it's a pun, kidnappings, sometimes, very nsfw, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of ideas I had that are BEYOND NSFW.</p><p>Woot.</p><p>Bill's head is a pyramid that floats, but has a human body so yaaay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bill eats Dipper

**Author's Note:**

> Bill's head is a pyramid, one eye, and a grin with sharp teeth. He can control basically everything about this body.
> 
> Um. So summary: Dipper is kidnapped for a sacrifice for Bill.
> 
> Important notes: I see Dipper as 16 or so, but it's still underage because sometimes I forget, also because I don't rightly care how old you believe he is. I imagine he IS in high school, however. Take that for what you will.

Dipper had been kidnapped before. Several times, not that he's counted. But about 80% of the time, it's a cult trying to summon Bill, who then makes a 'deal' for the 'sacrifice' which makes the deal moot as, Bill often says, "He belonged to me FIRST". So yeah, Dipper wasn't worried too much.

He was, a bit, when he woke up with a blindfold, a gag that was a bit too tight, and shirtless. Well then. Oh, yeah and his hands? Tied behind his back. And his ankles were tied together, this was just NICE.

He heard the language being spoken by the 'priest' and relaxed. Bill would be here soon, and he'd be rescued and they could go and watch that movie Mabel had been bugging them both to see.

A high-pitched laugh alerted him to the demon, who quickly stopped when he noticed Dipper. "Well well...well." Dipper could feel Bill get closer, the tiny hand that smoothed over his face, before morphing into a man's hand, or rather, what Dipper knew was a clawed black hand with sharp talons. Dipper sighed into the caress. He wasn't sure where his hat had gone, but knew Bill would find it.

Bill turned to the cult, or that's what Dipper thought he did. "A deal, then?"

The priest made a noise. "Yes! And in return you may devour this sacrifice!" He pointed at Dipper, or at least, Dipper assumed because he didn't hear anyone ELSE squirming around. 

Bill made a weird noise. "'Devour' huh?"

"Yes!"

Bill made a humming noise, and Dipper made an angry thought, 'Don't you DARE promise them anything!'

Bill smoothed his hand through Dipper's hair. 'Don't worry sweetie! I'll be done soon!'

Oh. Great. Bill was using pet names. This'll end well.

Bill pulled his hand away, and Dipper wined a bit. Hey, that was feeling good! "What's the deal then, for this...delicious morsel?"

'No sex. For a month.'

'Aw but you look so sweet!'

Dipper rolled his eyes beneath the cloth, breathing a bit harder. The gag ached in his jaw, but he was sure Bill would free him soon.

"We would like the end to our world!"

Bill tugged Dipper up and into his lap and-wait where did this chair come from? It didn't matter, because Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper felt...he knew the gag was still in place, but it didn't FEEL like it.

He breathed a bit easier, relaxing sideways across Bill's lap. Another snap, and all Dipper heard was Bill talking to him. He figured Bill took his revenge somehow on the cult members.

"Hey there sweetie~ Mm don't YOU look delicious!"

'Bill. Untie me. Now.'

Bill laughed, out loud and in his mind. "They said I could 'eat' you. So that's what's going to happen!"

'Wait. What?'

The next moment, Dipper was turned around so he was being held by his tied wrists in Bill's hand, his legs now unties framing Bill's hips. He faced the other direction, and he was kinda glad for the blindfold. He didn't want to see what was going on.

Bill untied the gag, letting it fall out of Dipper's mouth. Dipper took a few breaths, but before he could say anything, something wet licked up his left butt cheek. "Bill. Where did my pants go?!"

Another lick, a giggle, then, "They were in my way."

Dipper moaned as the appendage-quite possibly Bill's tongue-flexed and finally slid across his hole. He was hard, usually was when he was naked on Bill's lap, and gasped as the bulbous end of that tongue pressed harder on his hold. He squirmed, not knowing to get away or impale himself, but the choice was taken as the tongue pressed forward, sliding inside him. He panted, his face felt blazing red, and he made a squealing sound that he would later deny when Bill enlarged his tongue.

It hurt a bit, but after a moment he was moaning again. A claw came up to his chest, the nail pressing against his nipple. He jumped, his own hard-on pressed tightly to his belly, and gasped when Bill found his prostate.

The tongue pressed down, hard and rough, and Dipper came, clenching around the wet slimy thing, gasping and crying out as he made a mess on Bill's lap.

He floated for a moment, he was sure, because the next thing he knew they were on his bed in the Shack. He was still naked, but he was cleaned up-probably by magic-and curled up close to Bill's chest. He opened his sparkling blue eyes, the blindfold carefully taken away. He came face to face with the floating triangle head of his lover.

Dipper kissed where he knew Bill's mouth was. A grin formed against his and Bill cuddled him closer.

"Wasn't that FUN, my little Dipper~?"

Dipper chuckled-or Bill said it was a giggle-and wound his legs to wrap around Bill's waist, his arms slung around Bill's shoulder. Bill often wore a tux when in his 'human' form. It made him look fancy to Dipper. "Y-Yeah. Just...new is all."

Bill hummed, and scratched Dipper's back gently.

Dipper knew all he had had to do was tell Bill no, in his mind or out loud, and Bill would stop. But really, that WAS a pretty fun experience. Dipper peeked up at Bill. "What happened to the members?"

Bill grinned, his eye glowing red, and Dipper ducked back down, not really wanting to know. Bill could be...possessive.

"Aw my little honey!"

"Bill. No."

Bill chuckled, and laid them both flat on the bed, Dipper curled up on his chest while the pyramid head shifted and he now took on a Silent Hill look, his eye placed right on the edge while his mouth curved over it. It was the only way to get the floating triangle to be smooth on the bed.

"Darling?"

"Hell no."

"My baaaaby~!"

"Bill. Sleep time now."

Bill chuckled, before ghosting a claw over Dipper's birthmark. As Dipper floated to sleep, body exhausted but feeling oh so good, he heard, 'Goodnight, my little Pine Tree~'

Okay. That was a good pet name. But Dipper wouldn't tell HIM that.


	2. Tied up Pine Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of a pic that I'm not sure I'm allowed to show, Dipper wants to know how long he can 'go' with Bill.
> 
> Bill happily acquiesces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is FUN. Also, warnings: Belly expansion, bondage, I think dub-con (it may SEEM like Dipper says no (he does, in a whine) but it's more....not a 'no' per say, as Bill can read his mind, but it's more of a 'too much' type of thing. Does not get ignored, however it may feel like Bill ignores him. Um. Hard to explain?), yay for aftercare!!!
> 
> I would not advise anyone to actually TRY , but hey, whatever floats your boat eh?

Dipper panted, sweat rolling down his chin and his hair was plastered across his skull, except for his birth mark as Bill kept swiping the hair back. 

Dipper had found an...interesting position he had wanted to try with Bill. That was so many hours ago. They were out in the forest, as Dipper was quite loud, and he was sitting on Bill's lap. Er. Kind of. 

His arms were tied behind his back with the rope crossing across his bare chest. His calves were tied to his thighs, making him able to dig his toes into Bill's thighs and move slightly. He was open as his legs couldn't quite close, and his cock was red and drooling. The rope tied to his arms also had a bit of slack on one part, meaning that Bill basically could move him like a doll, up and down his own cock, but also slide that portion of the rope onto a limb, making Dipper sway in place.

His nipples were bright red where Bill scratched and clawed at them with those curled claws of his, and spit-shiny because Bill liked to extend his tongue and just TASTE his little Pine Tree.

Dipper whimpered, rocking as best he could as Bill filled him, again. His belly was stretched taut, not too big but enough that he KNEW it wasn't flat like usual. He had came himself...a few times now? He wasn't sure. "Bill...p-please...!"

Bill giggled behind him. The huge Pyramid head had floated just above Dipper's head, and yeah he was turned on and tired but feeling the shadow of Bill's head made him feel...protected. He wasn't hungry, as every so often Bill would actually hand-feed him, little strawberries and sweet pears, and would give him plenty of water.

But they had been at this for...a while now! Dipper lost track okay?!

"What does my little pine tree need~? Maybe this...?" He thrust up, Dipper choking on air as he panted from the assault on his prostate. He could feel everything inside him squeeze around Bill's cock, either wanting him to come AGAIN so they could end this, or keep him in forever, Dipper wasn't too sure.

"N-No! P-Please, Bill...!" Dipper whined, rocking his hips down then digging his toes into Bill's naked thighs.

For once, the demon wasn't wearing his tux. Honestly, Dipper kinda liked the tux.

Bill tugged Dipper's head back by placing a claw on his chin, then pulling him gently back. "What is it, love? What do you need?"

Dipper whined again, panting and squirming slightly. He wanted Bill to just KNOW what he wanted. Bill made an 'ah-ha!' noise, before his other claw came to circle around Dipper's stretched hole. Dipper gasped, and clenched tighter around Bill, nearly cumming again. "Oh I see~ Well, maybe my little Dipper DOES need his rest hm?"

No, that is NOT what he wanted, but he also did want to lay down somewhere soft, but he still wanted Bill inside him, and wow he wasn't too sure WHAT he wanted.

Bill started to pull out, and no matter how Dipper squeezed, Bill slid free of him. The triangle made that creepy giggle again. "Aw no worries honey! I'll fix you right up!"

Dipper wasn't too sure what he meant, but the claw on his chin had strolled down to one of his bright red nipples and pinched at it so he wasn't going to question it...right until the point of a plug pressed against his lax hole. He jumped, but couldn't stop the plug's trajectory even if he wanted too. Now, he was plugged up, filled up, and tied up.

Dipper groaned as Bill slid out from behind him to stand in front of him, naked and not appearing to be out of breath at all. Bastard. 

Bill grinned. "I should keep you like this all the time, Pine Tree!"

Dipper gasped out a, "Fuck you!" before the plug started to vibrate. He squirmed against the tree bark, having a dry orgasm as he was basically rung out from just EVERYTHING.

"No dear, it's the reverse!" Bill started giggling, and Dipper wanted to ask, but he was just so tired.

The next thing he knew, he was laid out on the floor of their room in the Shack, the plug no longer buzzing. His belly still had a small bump to it. "Bill? What...?"

Bill shushed him, brushing his hair as he started to untie Dipper. "It's alright love. We've had our fun, and oh how we'll do THAT again!" Dipper blushed, panting slightly. "But for now, I think what you need is a good bath and some sleep."

All of that sounded way okay with Dipper. He flopped back, Bill crooning sweet things at him as he was untied. Gentle claws massaged his aching limbs, and he was carried-now untied, but still plugged-into the bathroom. Bill traced a hand down the slope of his belly, making him wiggle. "I LIKE you like this, Pine Tree~" Dipper blushed, hiding his face in Bill's shoulder. He felt really full, full of Bill and it made him feel...nearly turned on if it weren't for the fact that he was over-sensitive. Bill chuckled, then unplugged him and helped empty him out, before running a nice warm bath with bubbles.

Bill sat in the tub with Dipper on his lap, scrubbing him down. He cleaned Dipper EVERYWHERE, but when he ghosted over his hole all he got was a sigh and Dipper shuffling close. Bill hummed, rubbing Dipper's thigh clean. "Worn out, honey?"

Dipper grunted. "We talked about th' pet names...."

Bill hummed. "Yes, yes." He cleaned up his love, shuffled him into a warm blanket, before cuddling him close on the bed. They were both naked and relaxed, warmed by the afternoon sun that was peeking in Bill's window-as it had a triangle on it, Bill proclaimed it as his. Dipper shuffled forward, not fighting when Bill magicked a bottle of water from nowhere and convinced him to drink. Later on, he'd eat whatever soup Mabel had made (she made a batch for Pacifica, who had the flu, but always kept a pot around just in case someone got sick), then he and Bill would probably curl up in their bedroom, either making out or reading (and correcting history books, as Bill loved to do).

But for now, they were curled up on the bed, slightly red lines all over Dipper's body as he fell into sleep, while Bill had his pyramid head twisted to watch him, and stroke down his side, mesmerized at the marks the ropes had made on his Pine Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's good. Also now Bill has a love for Dipper and ropes. Lol.
> 
> ...Up next! You'll find out if Bill's Pyramid Head is sensitive or not! (Hint: It is, and Dipper takes full advantage.)


	3. Dipper's Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Pyramid Heads sensitive?
> 
> Yuppers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for the price of one today! Aren't you a lucky DUCK?!
> 
> Just. Dipper being a freaking tease to Bill.

Today was a very HOT day, Bill decided. Er, in the fact, not temperature wise (even if he didn't feel it, but Dipper told him it WAS in fact, very hot) but in the fact that he had his cute lover fully nude on his lap. Yes. Score one for the Dream Demon!

Bill and Dipper were home alone, for the first time since summer started. Mabel was out with Pacifica (which Mabel had extracted a promise to double date in the future, which what? What's that? Oh well, he'll ask Dipper) and the Stans were out doing...Stan...stuff okay he really didn't care.

What he DID care, was that Dipper had turned around, straddling the demon's hips, wearing only his Pine Tree hat. "Hey there love~"

Dipper grinned. "Heeey..." He leaned up, Bill watching him with his one eye warily. "What are you doing?"

Dipper grinned wider. "Nothiiiing~"

That always meant trouble...in like, the best way. Soon Dipper leaned forward, and nuzzled against the underside of his Pyramid head. And WOW did that feel NICE!

"Uh...Pine Tree?"

He could just FEEL Dipper's grin, before the boy shifted, hands on Bill's shoulders, and strolled kisses up and down the edging of Bill's ....'face'. Bill shuddered, and relaxed. Oh this was nice, and new. He loved it when his little human's attention was all on him, and now he was getting kisses and nuzzles from nowhere! Best day EVER. (except that time with the Mayans. But, he really did not want to get into that.)

Dipper licked at the corner of Bill's head, and the dream demon shuddered. Okay, correction: Score TWO for the Dream Demon! Dipper kissed and licked up and down Bill's angles, causing the demon to just sort of melt into it. His eye glowed purple, as did the rest of his pyramid, indicating he was starting to be turned on.

Bill's claws came up to frame Dipper's hips, causing the other male to chuckle against the bricks. Bill wasn't sure how this could get ANY better.

Then Dipper rose up...and bit harshly on the point of Bill's pyramid.

Bill threw him down on the bed, glowing purple and nearing that brightness that would cause Dipper to cover his eyes, and grinned, showing his curved teeth. "So my little Pine Tree wants to play? Then let's PlAy." His voice went demonic at the end, and Dipper shivered. When Bill snapped and his clothes disappeared, in Dipper's mind he did a fist pump.

Yes! Score one for Dipper!

On the bright side, he now knew if he wanted the Dream Demon's attention or wanted to get his way, all he had to do was THIS again. On the dark side...

er, not so much a dark side. He LOVED rough sex with Bill. Bill thrusting into him, barely stretched and causing a delicious friction. Those sharp teeth biting and pulling on his nipples. Claws raking down his ribcage. A hissed language that Dipper didn't understand, couldn't understand, but made him moan and arch into Bill's touch. That TONGUE going basically EVERYWHERE on and in Dipper.

Oh. Dear. God.

With a harsh thrust, Bill was brought back to Bill, his glowing purple head nearly blinding Dipper. Dipper whimpered as Bill bit harshly on his neck, creating a good hickey that he could show off...or cover up, as Mabel liked to make fun of his hickeys. "PaY aTtEnTiOn." 

Oohhh that voice did THINGS to Dipper. With one last thrust, and Bill's demonic voice shouting his name, Dipper came between them, gasping and heaving as he felt his very being sucked out of him.

They slowed, and Bill leaned down to kiss Dipper, humming into it. The purple glow died down to its original golden state, but his eye remained the passionate purple, staring at Dipper. "Well. Now THAT was fun!"

Dipper started giggling, hugging up close to Bill, who was still inside him. "Yeah, yeah it was."

"...do it again?"

"Maybe later."

(Dipper was half-asleep later, after round 3 and some more kisses on Bill's head, when he heard the mumbled 'wonder what'd it feel like if he sat on my head?'. Well. What a good idea Bill. But, tomorrow. Dipper floated off into dreamland, Bill quickly popping up to make sure he had good dreams.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Bill's fantasy comes true! Dipper DOES sit on his head. Kinda. Think Chapter One, except...different.
> 
> Heh. Hehehe. There's a reason for the point on the head >3

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper+Nudity+Cult members=MAD BILL
> 
> Also Possessive Bill.
> 
> No there were none watching them. Remember? They wanted an end to THEIR world.
> 
> I can take a loophole just as well as Bill ;)
> 
> YES. So. Next one...um, I think it'll be something to do with rope bondage. Have anything you want go on? Tell me! I'll test it out and you see if you like it. None of these are really connected (besides the relationship and the Pyramid/Triangle Head thing) so it's gonna be FUN >D


End file.
